Delted scenesMusical rewrites
by Shadow Addams
Summary: These were scenes that were supposed to be in Loveing Niece but jsut didn't make it. Also I will have some music rewrites in there
1. Chapter 1

Deleted Scenes/ Musical rewrites

Deleted Scene #1 Sure as the sun turns to the moon

Me: This was a beautiful scene I almost didn't want to rash it. But the storey was getting to complex and I had to get Kimmy and Casper to the E.r as quickly as possible. Basicly Kimmy is visiting her uncles for a few weeks during the battle. Casper was feeling a little better. After Casper is put to bed, Fatso sleeping in the living room Kimmy has a little chat with Stretch and Stinkie in the backyard. It's a very beautiful song and I'm sorry I had to trash it.

Kimmy: It's nice ta see ya three play with my brother  
Stretch: Why do ya say that?  
We do it all the time  
Kimmy: Ya don't  
Stinkie: We do  
Kimmy: Ya don't  
Stinkie and Stretch: We don't?  
Kimmy: Ya don't, ya know…  
It's nice to see ya three smiling and laughing  
Stinkie: What do ya mean?  
We do it all the time  
Kimmy: Ya don't  
Stretch:*firmly*We do  
Kimmy: Ya don't  
Stinkie and Stretch: We don't  
Kimmy: No, ya don't, ya know  
You're my uncles  
My friends, our mentors  
You're the ones that I love completely  
Stinkie and Stretch: We are?  
Kimmy: Ya are, ya know ya are  
Stretch: Ya can't imagine the weight on our shoulders  
Kimmy: I know too well how hard it must be  
Stinkie: *pulls one of Kimmy's dog ears* Ya don't  
Kimmy: *laughs* I do  
Stretch: Ya don't  
Kimmy: Oh yes I do, ya know  
You're my uncles  
My friends, our mentors  
But a little chink in your armor might be nice  
Stinkie and Stretch: Really?  
Kimmy: It might be nice  
All 3: There was sunshine  
There was family  
There was our life, side by side  
This was home  
Kimmy: As sure as sun turns to moon will I love ya  
Stretch: And we will be there ta answer your call  
Kimmy: *excited* Ya will?  
Stinkie: *pinches Kimmy's nose* We will  
Kimmy: Ya really will?  
Stinkie and Stretch: We swear we will  
Kimmy: It would be nice ta see ya more often  
Stretch: Why don't ya come back for we miss ya so  
Kimmy: *excited again* Ya do?  
Stinkie and Stretch: We do  
Kimmy: *sadly* But ya know I can't come back alone

#2Who better then me?

Me: I love this scene, It was supposed to take place at the very beginning but it just couldn't fit. I have way of explaining it so here ya go.

Kimmy: You're one of a kind, I can't explain it.  
You're kind of cool, in a gross way.  
Though you're weird, ya can make it.  
And who better than me ta teach ya?  
Who better then me ta set ya on your way.  
This could take some hangin' in there  
Though with persuasion I can take ya on up  
Make ya grow up, beside the others  
And who better than me ta lead ya  
Who better than me ta take ya all the way  
Casper and Kimmy: Struggling along for years and years  
Kimmy: Until I came along for ya  
Now it's all comin' together  
Casper and Kimmy: And together will see this through  
Ya for me and me for ya

Casper: I can learn, I can listen  
I know there's something  
Deep inside but  
I need assistance to go the distance  
Kimmy: And who better than me  
Casper: To teach me  
Kimmy: Who better than me  
Casper: To tell me all you know  
Kimmy: Who better than me  
Casper: You reach me  
Kimmy: Who better than me?

Casper and Kimmy: To/ta show them all we know!

What do you think? Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

#3 Niece of Mours

Me: I would have loved to have this playing when Kimmy is planning a way to escape but the Trio didn't like very much so here ya go

Stretch:Oh, the power ta be strong  
And the wisdom ta be wise  
All these things will  
come ta ya in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's ya who'll climb the mountain  
It's ya who'll reach the peak

Niece of ours, look ta the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll float tall with pride  
Nicec of ours, a scarer in time you'll be

Though there's no one there ta guide ya  
No one ta take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
Ya will journey from girl ta woman

Niece of ours, look ta the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Niece of ours, a scarer in time you'll be

In learning ya will teach  
And in teaching ya will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones ya love  
Oh, and all the things ya dreamed of  
The visions that ya saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours ta claim it all

Niece of ours, look ta the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll float tall with pride  
Niece of ours, a man in time you'll be

Niece of ours  
Niece of ours a scarer for all ta see

#4 Different

Me:You'll understand when ya read the story but Strech falls in love with a human

Stretch: It's just like me yet  
It's just so different  
Where did it come from?  
These things that got here  
Are all so different  
Where does it belong?

I've never seen its shape  
It's just so different  
Oh I must see more  
Skin so soft  
It smells so different  
From all I've seen before  
And yet here, we're just the same

My undead heart is beating faster  
I must know more about her  
There's something strange that draws me near her  
She's nothing like I've seen before  
She makes me feel so alive *floats to Claudia spoken*  
Strech  
Claudia: Strech Oh I see  
Strech:*mimcking Claudia's voice but more high-pitched*  
Stretch Oh I see  
Claudia: Oh nononono, I'm Claudia  
Strech:*still mimicking*  
Oh nononono, I'm Claudia.  
Claudia: Oh shit, no, My name is Claudia Cook  
Stretch: *still ya know* Oh shit, no, My name is Claudia Co-..  
Claudia:STOP  
Streth, Claudia  
Stretch: Stretch, Claudia  
Claudia: Exactly  
Stretch: I've never felt like this  
I feel so different  
Being so close to her  
Something deep inside feels so different  
Since everything has stirred  
There's something so exciting  
Somehow more so inviting  
It feels so new yet so familiar  
Something tells me I will never  
Ever be the same again

#5 Like No ghost I've ever seen

Me: Kimmy has a little coversation with Stretch right after she meets Evan

Kimmy:This ghost is not like other ghost  
Like no ghost I've ever seen  
You'll have to meet him to believe it  
I know just how you'll be  
Oh he defies all gravity  
Stretch: Kim,is this true?  
Kimmy:Like no ghost I've ever seen  
Stretch:*to himself* Fuck  
Kimmy: He seems to fly  
Defying everything  
Stretch: No  
Kimmy: Like somethin' in your dreams  
Kimmy/ Stretch: Is this true?  
Stretch: He sounds extraordinary!  
Kimmy: He is Uncle!  
Stretch: I'd like ta meet him  
Kimmy: Ya will...  
Stretch: Well does he talk?  
Like ya or I can?  
Kimmy: Well...  
Stretch: And what did ya two do?  
Kimmy: I know this, he seems at one with nature  
Stretch: That's good  
Kimmy: Like no ghost I ever seen  
It seems he learned from all around him  
They're like his friends ya see  
Stretch: Really?!  
Kimmy / Stretch:Is this true?  
Kimmy: Oh Uncle Stretch, sometimes I wake at night  
And see him there  
He lightens up the darkness you will see  
Stretch: I see...  
Kim, what's this I hear?  
It seems he fills your undead heart with joy  
I see the symptoms in those eyes  
I feel so happy, and proud of ya inside...  
So we both made our discoveries  
Kimmy: Yeah!  
Stretch: Though, I'll keep mine to myself  
Kimmy: I'm not following ya.  
Stretch: But if my instincts serve correctly,  
I may have lost my girl.  
Kimmy: Oh no no no no no!  
Both: Oh this is what we've waited for  
We always knew one day  
This is the link we've both been searching for  
It's just a breath away  
Is this true?  
Is this true?  
We'll see!

#6 Strangers like me

Me: It's hard not to explain to Kimmy that the McFaddens and Winslows can't go near each other

Kimmy: Whatever they do, I'd do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing ta me  
I can see there's so much ta learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as they see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there  
I wanna know, why won't ya three show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familliar about these stransgers like me  
Every gesture, every moe that he makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need ta be beside him

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, aboe the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, why won't ya three show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with ya  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need ta know

I wanna know, why won't ya three show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

... I wanna know  
Reveiw


End file.
